Lily
Lily (リリィ''Ririi'' ) es uno de los personajes oficiales del sintetizador impulsado por Yamaha Vocaloid 2. Sus bancos de datos básicos desarrollados en común por Yamaha y Avex Management Co., Ltd Internet Co., Ltd es su distribuidor y también ofrecen su apoyo efectivo para los usuarios. Esto fue anunciado también por Kimura Takashi, una vez que un miembro y ahora un productor de música en su twitter. Lily se publicó el 25 de agosto 2010 y su diseño es de KEI. La datos para la voz fue creada por muestreo de la voz de Yuri Masuda (益田佑里), una cantante japonesa. Historia Originalmente Lily apareció en la portada del CD "anim.ove 01" lanzado el 19 de agosto 2009 antes del anuncio de su desarrollo Vocaloid. La fuente de voz es el vocalista principal del Ani-move, Yuri Masuda. Su versión de prueba fue adquirida por las personas antes de su lanzamiento aunque ahora no esta disponible. Además, "anim.ove 02", álbum movimiento que viene junto con su película de anime, fue lanzado el 25 de agosto 2010. Los premios por su concurso fueron objetos promocionales relacionados con Lily, también una copia de Internet Co. Ltd. Los jueces incluyeron DJ Lily y MOSH de anim.ove, Masashi Kamibayashi y Kenichiro Yorozu de DTM Magazine, y Hideki Kenmochi de YAMAHA. Vocaloid3 Fue puesta a la venta el 19 de Abril de 2012 por Internet Co.Ltd. Su voz tiene una gran mejora y segun los comentarios sobre ella es mas "sensual". La ilustracion de la portada de su caja e imagen fue nuevamente hecha por KEI. La version Starter Pack tiene un precio de 17 604 yenes, mientras que el Pack normal es de 12 119 yenes. Tiene dos demos oficiales el primero bajo el nombre de Gamble Rumble *Youtube El segundo es LEVEL - ZERO *Nicovideo *Youtube Mercadeo Ella era parte de la promoción de Lily de anim.ove y por lo tanto la mayor parte de la mercancía no se dirige a ella como una Vocaloid. En cualquier caso, el nivel de promoción no se había visto como los Vocaloids de Crypton Future Media antes de la venta de Lily y aunque no va dirigido a la propia Vocaloid, todavía se le da un fuerte apoyo a Lily como una Vocaloid. Anim.ove "Lily", como un personaje aparece en todas las promociones y las ilustraciones de las portada de los CDs del grupo por "anim.ove" . Los propios álbumes son covers de canciones de anime basada músicas populares. Ella representa a Yuri como un anime-personaje o avatar para estas canciones. El carácter "Lily" estaba en uso por algún tiempo antes de su lanzamiento y primer Vocaloid comenzó a aparecer en el uso de Yuri poco tiempo antes de que el primer anim.ove CD "anim.ove 01" fue lanzado el 18 de agosto de 2009 ( más de un año antes de su liberación Vocaloid). Además, "anim.ove 02", álbum movimiento que viene junto con su película de anime, fue lanzado el 25 de Ago de 2010. Los premios para su concurso fueron relacionados con productos de promoción, también una copia del Escritor de Internet Co. Ltd. 's Song Cantante 9 Profesional. Los jueces incluyeron a Lily y MOSH de anim.ove, Kamibayashi Masashi y Kenichiro Yorozu de DTM Magazine, y Hideki Kenmochi de YAMAHA. Una película digicomic (anime MV) titulado "Schwarzgazer", que muestra el mundo en el que Lily está, se ha producido y se dará a conocer con el álbum "anim.ove 02". La canción fue cantada por movimiento, no por Vocaloids. La versión corta ha sido oficialmente subido en Nicovideo y Youtube. ( Nicovideo , Youtube ) Este cortometraje es único en su enfoque, ya que proporciona un funcionario lado Inglés versión del idioma por parte de la versión japonesa. Representa a Lily y a Moshcomo compañeros luchadores contra un virus, equipados con la música como su arma. Un manga del mismo nombre, escrito por Kei, fue lanzado en conjunto. El avatar de Lily fue utilizado por Yuri Masuda junto a Mosh y Yukari Tamura como en el PV "Love Shower ", la canción se encuentra en la cubierta del álbum "anim.ove 03". Atuendo Lily tiene un traje de cosplay oficial basado en su ropa. Figura Lily recibió una figurilla lanzada en noviembre de 2010 convirtiéndose en el primer Vocaloid que no es de Crypton en recibir una estatuilla, fue hecha por Phat company . Ella también tenía una figura entre las estatuillas del premio justas en septiembre de 2011, esta fue hecha por Furyu y lanzado como modelos de premios para máquinas UFO Catcher. Ella también ha tenido varios muñecos de peluche. Tambien se le ha echo una figura Nendoroid por parte de la empresa "Good Smile.Co" V3 concurso. Conmemorando 2 º aniversario de Lily y aniversario Vocaloid3 GUMI , Avex Gestión y INTERNET Co., Ltd están celebrando un concurso de música, aceptando inscripciones en el lapso de tiempo entre el 25 de agosto, fecha de la liberacion de Lily hasta el 15 de octubre, y los ganadores se anunciaron el 21 de octubre, fechadel lanzamiento de GUMI para el Vocaloid3. Para participar, el solicitante debe cargar una canción con Lily y / o GUMI a Nico Nico Douga antes de la fecha límite, agregar la etiqueta "LilyGUMI 楽曲 コンテスト" y bloquearlo. La letra pequeña dice que las obras anteriormente publicadas son elegibles, aunque las canciones subidos debe ser el trabajo original del cargador. El gran premio seran JPY 100.000 en premios y se agregara a la próxima 2013 "split LilyxMegpoid". Tres canciones que recibiran un premio de excelencia neto 30.000 JPY en premios. Uso Ventajas Lily ofrece una voz de cantante profesional . Lily tiene un sonido maduro femenino y en general es una voz ronca . Ella puede cantar en voz baja o media mejor que en voz alta. Algunas mejoras se hicieron entre demo y total liberación. Lily también es capaz de alcanzar la más baja conocida gama óptima vocal de la hembra Vocaloid 2, alcanzando tan bajo como # D2. Desventajas Aunque Lily produce pronunciaciones claras que ella tiene problemas para producir una consonante sola. Su voz también se ha referido a tener una pronunciación nasal, y tiene un tono metálico notorio. También tiene algunos problemas relacionados con el fonema i, las combinaciones de vocales que incluyen tiende a ser picado. V3 Lily Para vocaloid3 se le hizo una actualizacion a lily donde vienen incluidos 2 voicebank.La primera es una actualización de la original voicebank Vocaloid 2(Lily native) y el segundo un voicebank nuevo ''Vocaloid3 hechas de nuevas grabaciones(lilyV3).Su version native es la mejora del voibank para el vocaloid2, sin embargo algunos errores no se pudieron corregir, aunque es mas suave que el anterior. LilyV3 tiene un optimo rango vocal de Lily es más grande que su voicebank ''Vocaloid2 debido a un cambio de tono. Su tono de voz nuevo coincide con su proveedora de voz y es en general mucho más suave que el voicebakn para el Vocaloid2. El hecho de que su voz se parezca a su proveedor de voz significa que los usuarios tienen una razón más para comprar este vocal. Caracteristicas *Lily se introdujo como "Nombre Secreto: Lily" en la DTM Magazine publicó en mayo de 2010. *La vestimenta de Lily fue inspirado en una abeja. Galeria Referencias #Fanpage Lily Magane [Español/Spanish] #↑ Although unconfirmed, early speculators took Masuda Yuri's name as the reason for Vocaloid Lily's given name. ↑ Aunque sin confirmar, los especuladores temprana tomó el nombre de Yuri Masuda como la razón de los nombre de pila Lily Vocaloid. "yuri" literally means "lily". "Yuri" significa literalmente "Lirio". #↑ twitter:t-kimura Jul 9 12:41 am, 2010 ↑ twitter: Kimura-t 09 de julio 12:41a.m. de 2010 #↑ Ascii.jp x Digital August 7, 2010 ↑ Ascii.jp x Digital agosto 7, 2010 #↑ DTM Magazine published by Terashima Jouhou Kikaku, on August 7, 2010 ↑ DTM Revista publicada por Terashima Jouhou Kikaku, el 07 de agosto 2010 #↑ twitter:t-kimura Jul 9 1:37 am, 2010 ↑ twitter: Kimura-t 09 de julio 01:37 am, 2010 #↑ [1] AV Watch July 8 2010 ↑ [1] Ver AV 08 de julio 2010 #↑ [2] AV Watch July 8 2010 ↑ [2] Ver AV 08 de julio 2010 #↑ DTM MAGAZINE "Lily" " ↑ DTM Magazine "Lily" " #↑ Internet Official Site: Lily Demo ↑ Sitio Oficial de Internet: Demo Lily #↑ Mycom Journal July 13, 2010 ↑ Diario MYCOM 13 de julio 2010 #↑ move Official Site: Releaseing Figure ↑ Sitio oficial del movimiento: la figura Releaseing #↑ Figure for Lily ↑ La figura de Lily #↑ Lots of Lily stuff found here ↑ Un montón de cosas Lily encontrar aquí #↑ Internet Co., Ltd Official Site: Lily Information ↑ Internet Co., Ltd Sitio Oficial: Lily Información #↑ avex network: Update anim.ove 02 informarion! ↑ red avex: Actualización anim.ove 02 menciones! Jun 22, 2010 22 de junio 2010 #↑ avex network: Uploaded Schwarzgazer digicomic movie on video sites! ↑ red avex: Uploaded digicomic película Schwarzgazer en los sitios de vídeo! Jul 28, 2010 28 de julio 2010 Categoría:Vocaloid 2 Categoría:Japonés Categoría:Internet Co.,Ltd